Tears of Blood
by ScArLet105
Summary: An evil is comming, and only Sesshoumaru can defeat it, but in order to wield Tetsusaiga he must possess the love of Kagome. Can he learn to love her? Sess/Kag and Inu/Kag
1. Default Chapter

Hi, everyone this is my first Inuyasha story, and I really hope that you like it.  
  
Title: Love is not a Choice Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Though I wish I did! Rating: PG-13  
  
He felt it. An extreme force of power was coming, and even he, one of the most powerful youkai in the world was threatened.  
  
He looked down at the old woman whom he had captured, staring down at her void of all emotion. He observed the distress and concentration in the lines of her face," You sense it as well do you not hag?"  
  
She took a deep breath, and whispered slowly," Hai,"  
  
"Tell me how to defeat it," he demanded  
  
She looked into his cold golden eyes," Only ye who possesses Tetsusaiga will be able to defeat it,"  
  
He growled, golden fire spitting from his eyes," My worthless half-breed brother would never be able to defeat this power!"  
  
She shook her head," Sesshoumaru-sama I never said that Inuyasha would be the only who could destroy this evil,"  
  
He took another step towards her, his eyes looking down in disdain," Don't play mind games with me hag! You know very will it is Inuyasha who possesses Tetsusaiga,"  
  
She looked at him questioning," But ye could posses it as well,"  
  
Sesshoumaru eyes widened. He had always longed to possess the power of Tetsusaiga, but he had always believed that his father had created it for his vermin half-brother, and only he could release its incredible power," How?"  
  
She squinted her eyes," What is Inuyasha capable of that you are not, what does he have?"  
  
He knew the answer. He always knew that the hanyou always had a weakness for humans, caring for them, protecting them, even loving them. Much like their father who had met his death by falling for a human wench," He loves humans,"  
  
"Close, a certain human. Remember Sesshoumaru-sama you too love a human,"  
  
He realized whom she was talking about. Rin, the little girl that he had saved from Naraku. Lady Kaede was right, he did care for the little girl, she was like his daughter, but caring and loving are much different.  
  
Then it hit him. The Miko. The human girl that was always disgustingly kept at his side, the one that Inuyasha constantly risked his life to save," It is the Miko? Is it because he loves her?"  
  
"Hai, but it is not that simple," Lady Kaede stated, looking at the perplexed youkai," She must love him as well, only with a bond of love with the Miko Kagome can one wield Tetsusaiga,"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"If ye desires to possess Tetsusaiga, you must possess her love, and in return you must love her back," "Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled as she attempted to go towards the well.  
  
"WENCH! Stop doing that," Inuyasha spat angrily as he got up from the mold of his body now left in the dirt," And where in hell do you think you are going?!"  
  
"Humph," Kagome stated sitting on the well's edge," I'm going home for a while so I can sort some feelings out,"  
  
"Oh no you are not!" he yelled grasping onto her arm," WE still have jewel shards to collect and we cannot wait until you get your over-emotional, over-dramatic feelings in order!"  
  
Shippo and the rest of the gang sighed as the two began once again to battle. Everyone knew that Inuyasha and Kagome had strong feelings for each other, though they really had a fine way of showing it.  
  
"Listen you uncaring jerk, I'm going home no matter what you say, and if you want to find the jewel shards so badly then you should do it yourself!"  
  
"Stupid girl!" Inuyasha stated pulling her off the edge of the well," You know very well I can't do it without you,"  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, they were full of desperation, but desperation for what? Why did he want her to stay so badly? Each time she had went home he had let her, and once he had even pushed her down the well for her, why was this time so different?," Inuyasha." she asked, her voice lowering," Why are you behaving this why, why won't you let me leave?"  
  
Inuyasha was take a back," B-b-because." he stammered," Because we need to collect jewels shards that's why!" he shouted, not so much trying to convince her, but himself.  
  
Kagome sighed; she was such a fool to think that Inuyasha would want her around for any other reason than to collect the jewel. That was all that mattered to him, and it was naïve of her to think that there was anything else that could make him wish for her to stay," Well, if that is the only reason," she said sadly, reclaiming her arm and walking back to her destination.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha cried impulsively, he watched her turn around, her sad violet eyes gleaming in anticipation," I-I-It's not only because of the jewel.Shippo, Miroku, and Sango need you," he watched her eyes flare into anger and pain as she turned around again," and I need you"  
  
She stopped in her tracks," What?"  
  
"I said I need you too," he repeated, this time in his normal voice, to cover up his emotion," God, I forgot how inferior human senses are,"  
  
"You know Inuyasha you are such a-"  
  
"A pathetic hanyou," an icy voice cut though the air, sending chills through everyone's spines.  
  
Inuyasha growled fiercely as he pulled out Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru," He started towards his half-brother prepared to duel.  
  
Sesshoumaru scowled 'I do not have time to deal with this less than inferior hanyou' he swung his tail swiftly, causing Inuyasha to fall to the ground," Put your sword down Inuyasha, it is not you I want,"  
  
Inuyasha slowly made his way back up, glaring at his older brother," How many times to I have to tell that thick ugly head of yours that you'll never get Tetsusaiga!"  
  
'He is right, I won't attempt to take Tetsusaiga from him while the Miko still loves him' he smirked at his brother," I do not desire the sword,"  
  
"Than what is you want!?"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his stare towards the young Miko. He smelt fear yes, but it wasn't for herself, it was for his brother," The Miko shall come with me,"  
  
Inuyasha went wild with fury, Sesshoumaru would never have Kagome, Kagome was his, and only his," YOU ARE NOT GETTING KAGOME!" he shouted, as he darted towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head, as he dissipated into the air, and reappeared in front of Kagome. Inuyasha and her friends tried to reach her in time but they were two slow. Sesshoumaru had grabbed Kagome and they had both disappeared in a ball of silver light.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha cried, tears of anger flowing from his eyes," KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome awoke, she figured that Inuyasha had pushed her down the well again. But when she opened her eyes, she found that the bed she lay on was not her own. It was as large as a small boat, and she could feel the incredible coolness and softness of the gold silk that rubbed against her skin. The room was lit brightly, adorned with art that portrayed such beauty that she almost lost her concentration.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered as she heard footsteps  
  
"Not quite Miko,"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" she gasped," W-Where's Inuyasha, where are my friends!" she cried angrily.  
  
He frowned, the girl was in the bed of a person, a youkai no less, who had on numerous occasions tried to kill her, and she dared yell at him? He could smell no fear, only concern for her friends," It does not matter. You are here with me, and you belong to me and me only, and that is just the way it is,"  
  
He looked at her as her violet eyes grew wide in terror, her creamy white skin growing pale," LIKE HELL I DO!" she screamed. She was not stupid, she knew that he could kill her without any effort what so ever. But she could not control her anger, the very thought that she would never see her friends or Inuyasha again made her heart go a flame.  
  
He growled as he quickly reached at her neck, his sharp claws nearly pressing into her creamy white flesh," You ignorant human wench, you shall never speak to me in that manner again. If it were an option I would slice you in half right now,"  
  
"Why isn't it an option?" she questioned harshly, almost silently daring him to kill her," What could stop the heartless Lord Sesshoumaru from killing a worthless human!" tears of anger ran down her face  
  
He released her abruptly; his golden eyes flamed at her bravery," Wench," he said in a dangerous whisper," All you need to know is that you are mine, and you will do as I wield you to do, and you will respect me as I deserve to be respected, the choice is not yours," he glanced at her once more before making his way to the door.  
  
"I." she began slowly, tears flowing as a signature of the vow she began to make," Will.NEVER.be.yours," she swore through clenched teeth.  
  
"We shall see," was all he said before leaving her. As he walked towards his quarters he wondered how in hell he would ever be able to love her. She was a human, not only was she human, but she was a rebellious one at that. Her loyalty to his brother could also not be over looked, the love she felt for him burned in her soul and he knew that she would do everything possible to return to him. But this could never be, he concluded. Whether she would ever learn to love him, and he to accept her, she was his. 


	2. Every little thing she does is magic

cina-chin: Sorry that I left at a cliffhanger, but I think it builds up suspense, hee hee. But I'll try not to do it too often. Thanks.  
  
Crissy-kitty: I'm a really big Sess/Kag fan myself! The story will be a mixture of couples though, but I think that I am pulling for Sess/Kag to be the final couple.  
  
Mala Valva: Thanks I'm really glad that you liked it~  
  
suki: Wow, I'm so glad to see that I already have a loyal reviwer after only one chapter. LOL  
  
Yuyu: Well here is the chapter! I really hope that I don't disappoint you  
  
Kagomesirene: Thanks for your review, I was so scared that no one was going to like it!  
  
Greenleaf: I'm not sure that I was worthy of the compliments that you paid me. You also have a really good vocabulary, I had to really think about what adroit meant. Lol./b  
  
lynnie: I am so honored that you are actually going to add me to your list. Well now I really have some pressure on me to write more!  
  
Seshyangel: I know, I looked at it and I was wondering what in the world happened to the format. If I find out how to fix these problems I'm make sure to tell you. Thanks for the review!  
  
spike-chan: Thanks so much! No one's every cheered me on in a review before!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~* ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Every little thing she does is magic  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Wish I did though!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
The tears flowed, damping the beautiful gold silk she lay sprawled upon. She had held up strong while in the presence of the hostile youkai, but she could no longer. 'Shippo' she thought of the young kitsune, confused and lost. She took it upon herself to make sure that she was there for the pup, but she couldn't do that now, and it killed her. 'Sango, Miroku' who would keep the two from fighting? Or make them realize that they were so right for one another? Who would Sango girl talk with when it was late at night? And who would keep the hentai monk at bay?  
  
Then she thought of him, his name seemed to almost whisper in the wind, 'Inuyasha'. She pictured him brooding in his tree, his long silver hair flowing, scowling at the moon as he always did. She thought of the times she and he had fought, all the times she had 'sat' him, and all the times that he had risked his very life to save her. She hoped that he would try and save her now, that he would come to her rescue.  
  
Finally, it was as if Kagome's soul had left her to see herself as the pathetic self she was. She could almost hear Inuyasha's voice 'Try and escape you stupid wench! What are you sitting there crying for! You've never listened to anyone before why start now!' she realized that he was probably right. She couldn't just accept her fate, she at least had to try and save herself, she owed it to Inuyasha and her friends, for all the times they had saved her.  
  
She tried at all the windows, but each time she jumped out, she found herself back in the room," enchanted!" she swore in frustration. She looked up at the ceiling; there was no sign of escape, and no way for her to reach it in the first place.  
  
Suddenly the door opened, and the familiar small toad youkai cam into view," It is dinner time, the master wishes you to follow me,"  
  
'This is my chance to escape' she thought," I'm coming," she feigned a smile as she followed the toad.  
  
She waited until she had followed him a couple steps, she reached out and grabbed one of the flamed torches and hit the youkai on the head with it. She waited awhile, to make sure that he wasn't dead and then ran. She ran until she came to a door at the end of the hall 'This must be the exit' she thought.  
  
"Sit," she gasped as she viewed what was inside, Sesshoumaru and a little girl were sitting at a long dining table.  
  
She tried to turn around, but Jaken was back, obviously extremely angered. She had no options; she cursed herself, she had lost the only chance of escaping. Jaken would probably report to Sesshoumaru about her attempt to escape, and then there would be no way Sesshoumaru would let her out of his sight.  
  
"Did you not hear me human? SIT!" he commanded  
  
She waited a few seconds, almost to prove that she wasn't Inuyasha, she was testing his patience and she knew it. She took a seat next to the little girl who smiled at her, and was about to speak before Sesshoumaru spoke first.  
  
"I know of your futile attempt to escape wench," he looked at her sternly, his eyes almost warning her," Did you honestly believe that you could escape me? I could hear you leaving your room, I could smell you coming, I could feel your desperation to escape, I could see your tears,"  
  
She glared at him, eyes of hatred never leaving him. But she said nothing. It was almost as if she was telling him that she did not deserve for her to talk to him.  
  
"I see, know and feel everything human. Know that," he said, returning to his meal.  
  
"How can you dare say that you feel?" she said calmly.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up at her, she had questioned his authority," Know your place wench, I am growing intolerably impatient with you,"  
  
"I know very well what my place is and what I am capable of. But you do not Sesshoumaru, you say that you feel, but I do not agree. You are not capable of feeling, physical feeling yes. But emotionally you are handicapped,"  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped the hashi in his hands," Emotions are weaknesses, and I Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands have none. I do not desire emotions, they are beneath me,"  
  
"Oh right! Cause everything is beneath the great and might Lord of the Western Lands right?" she mocked.  
  
He looked at her, she had been in his presence less than 10 minutes and she was already pushing every button in his body. With every statement he made she would have a rebuttal. For every intimidating look he shot at her, she returned one right back. And he, Lord Sesshoumaru, to whom many strong youkai have caved, was not accustomed to this. But he had to behave; she would never fall in love with him if he continued to berate her 'though she fell for that half-breed, who did not often show her respect'  
  
"Eat, you shall starve," he said, trying to calm his voice  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes," And why would you care?"  
  
" Do I need a reasoning to care?" he asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him 'I am soooo not falling for any trap that this over grown mutt has for me'," Yes, I believe you have contradicted yourself. First you say you have no feelings, but now you say you care, caring is a feeling, for your information,"  
  
'Damn this insolent girl!' he cursed silently to himself. She was right. And he, the mighty Lord Sesshoumaru was wrong. This was not how things were supposed to operate in his home," I have summoned two youkai to watch over you," he said changing the subject.  
  
"I do not need someone to take care of me," she stated proudly.  
  
"Who said that they were to come and take care of you? In fact," he said smirking," I'll allow them to discipline you as they see fit,"  
  
"How dare you!" to say the least Kagome was furious. She stood up and threw her napkin down," I've had enough of you, you overgrown poodle!" and with that she stomped out.  
  
"Poodle? Sesshoumaru-sama is a poodle! Poodle! Poodle!" the young girl giggled profusely  
  
"Rin" the youkai lord turned to her slowly," Go and follow her, make sure she stays in the castle ok?"  
  
"Anything for you Sesshoumaru-sama!" she chirped happily, trying to reach her short arms around his broad shoulders.  
  
Before she left the rook Sesshoumaru called out," Oh and Rin, find out what, what a poodle is,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~ ~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~~  
  
'I can't believe this guy.well he's definitely Inuyasha's brother all right. Treating his so called 'property' like trash and then expecting them to abide and respect everything that comes out of his mouth!' Kagome growled in frustration as she continued to find a way out.  
  
"Kagome-neechan!" called a high joyous voice," Wait for Rin! Wait for Rin!"  
  
Kagome turned around to find a little girl, about knee-high stop in front of her. Her gapped-toothed smile wide, and her face flushed and breathless from running," Hello, what are doing here away from Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama said to go and watch over you," she stated," You made Sesshoumaru-sama very unhappy," she said frowning, her big eyes dropping.  
  
"I'm sorry Rin," Kagome said softly," But I don't think that there is much that does make him happy,"  
  
Rin pulled on Kagome's hand, signaling her to follow," You made Rin, very scared tonight Kagome-neechan,"  
  
Kagome tried to stop the girl from pulling her, knowing very well that the girl was pulling her back to her quarters," Gomen, Rin... I didn't mean to fight with Sesshoumaru in front of you like that,"  
  
Rin looked up at smiled at her, she reminded Kagome much like Shippo. Full of such happiness and innocence, making even one so tainted by the evils of the world feel as if all that existed was goodness.  
  
"Rin is so happy that Kagome-neechan is here! Now you can play with Rin, you want to play with Rin don't you Kagome-neechan?" her eyes asked pleadingly.  
  
'How can I refuse?' Kagome thought as she smiled down at the young girl," Yes I do want that as well,"  
  
"Yay! Rin has never had anyone to play with before. Well..besides Jaken, but he's so mean to Rin and he never wants to play," the little girl pouted.  
  
Kagome laughed as she pictured the toad youkai playing in the fields with flowers in his ears," That does not surprise me," 'Why is this cute little girl full of happiness and love here with a beast like Sesshoumaru?' Kagome had been told by Inuyasha the story about how Rin came to live with Sesshoumaru, but why Rin stayed and even, dare she say it, loved him was something totally oblivious to Kagome  
  
"And Sesshoumaru-sama said that he even brought playmates for you! So that means that Rin will have-" she began to count on her fingers," one-two- THREE, Rin will have three people to play with!" the girl shouted jumping up and down  
  
Kagome frowned," Rin, who are these 'playmates' that Sesshoumaru is bringing me?" she asked.  
  
The little girl replied simply while skipping in a circle," Sesshoumaru- sama didn't actually tell Rin, but I remember him telling Jaken something about brothers and, and, and thunder! Yeah that's what Rin heard, thunder brothers!"  
  
Kagome gasped," It couldn't be,"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~ *~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~~*~*  
  
"I miss the way she walked," Shippo cried as he and the rest of gang walked towards the Western Lands.  
  
"She walked too slow!" Inuyasha spat. He blamed himself for Kagome getting kidnapped, she was his responsibility, she was his. He was supposed to protect from all evils, and he had failed, to his older brother no less. Needless to say he would not show his concern, guilt, or pain to the rest of the group. He would not show how much he really did care for Kagome.  
  
" I miss how she always brought us back candy," Shippo continued to wail  
  
"Feh, maybe that's why her bag was also so damn heavy!" Inuyasha growled at the young kitusne but the fox still went on.  
  
"And how she always smelled so nice,"  
  
"She did not! No human smells good," he knew this was a lie. He still faintly remember the sweet smell of cherry blossoms and lilacs that seemed to just pour out of her silky hair, and the soft scent of spring water and wild flowers that clung to her body like a second skin. He would've gave anything to smell that scent again.  
  
"How she sang to us when we couldn't sleep," The kitsune and the rest of the gang sighed as they remembered her heavenly voice that seemed to hypnotize even the wind.  
  
"You call that singing? It sounded more like a dying animal to me," but he too remembered sitting in his tree, and hearing her lovely notes flow through the branches and he remembered seeing even the leaves swaying to her melody.  
  
"But most of all, I miss the way she loved all of us," With this the young fox began into a terrible fit of tears, Sango hugged him gently, some of her tears mingling with his. Miroku turned away for a moment, allowing himself as well to express the pain of losing Kagome.  
  
And even Inuyasha, could not say a word otherwise. 


End file.
